


Sherlock Holmes Stood on a Wall

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes stood on a wall , Sherlock Holmes had a great fall ...





	

Sherlock Holmes stood on a wall  
Sherlock Holmes had a great fall  
All of Bart’s women and all of Bart’s men  
Couldn’t put Sherlock together again  
  
Except Molly Hooper — with magic unknown  
She whisked him away from the hospital zone  
All the conspiracy theorist nuts  
Could not figure out the hows, wheres, or whats  
  
Sherlock Holmes came back from his trip  
Sherlock Holmes drew a ‘stache o’er his lip  
All of the patrons and waiters in the place  
Could not stop John from punching his face  
  
Sherlock and John had a great row  
Sherlock Holmes made a great vow  
All Moriarty’s women and all of his men  
Would never part John and Sherlock again

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos warm my heart. <3


End file.
